Home Run Contest
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: A cute pink puffball tries to hit the sandbag with all its might, but Lady Luck is not smiling on it today. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: This story was written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who changed it up considerably.

 _Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is just a fun little one-shot._

* * *

"All right... I can hit it this time..."

Kirby was trying his best to smack the sandbag with the wooden baseball bat, but he was unsuccessful. Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, and ROB (in his gray NES colors) all watched while Lucario served some snacks, as Kirby was taking too long to hit the sandbag.

"Come on, you stupid pink puffball!" King DeDeDe exclaimed in his southern accent, shaking his right fist. "We've been waiting for you to hit for seven minutes!"

Kirby snarled back as he shook his pink head at King DeDeDe. "Bite me! This isn't as easy as it looks!"

Jigglypuff was munching on some popcorn as she turned to Meta Knight, somewhat worried about Kirby. "Gosh, he sure isn't having much luck hitting the sandbag."

Meta Knight nodded slowly, sipping some fresh water as he turned to Jigglypuff. "Well, all he focuses on is eating, so it's to be expected that he's not that good at bat."

"I heard that!" Kirby exclaimed as he tossed the bat at the sandbag, only for it to hit Kirby right back in the face, knocking him down. Jigglypuff gasped while Meta Knight and ROB shook their heads in disappointment, while King DeDeDe laughed his head off.

"Mr. Kirby, may I suggest trying to charge up power and then swing?" ROB commented, moving his mechanical arms about.

Kirby took a deep breath as he approached the sandbag, holding the bat as he had a determined look on his face. "All right... I can do this..." He charged up, and then screamed as he swung with all his might, smashing the bat into the sandbag, sending it sky high.

Jigglypuff and King DeDeDe gasped as they looked up in awe, with Meta Knight and ROB also looking up. Lucario came back with more snacks, looking up at the sandbag, which began hurdling back down to earth. Kirby screamed with joy as he began bouncing in excitement...

...only for the sandbag to crush him flat. Awkward silence for a few seconds. King DeDeDe then started laughing his head off again, rolling on the grass as he laughed at how pathetic Kirby was. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight ran over to push the sandbag off, putting their stubby little arms behind Kirby as they dragged him back to the teleporter, with ROB and Lucario carrying the laughing King DeDeDe with them.

Poor Kirby. Luckily for him, there was always the next day to hit that darn sandbag.

Kirby was once again in the battlefield, with Jigglypuff cheering him on as Meta Knight, Lucario, and R.O.B. were watching.

"Come on, Kirby! Swing it with all your might!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she waved her stubby, puffy pink hands.

Kirby groaned as he kept on swinging his wooden baseball bat, trying his best to get the most out of his swing.

Lucario, who had his arms folded, turned his head to Meta Knight. "Do you think that Kirby will know not to go all in?"

"Probably not. He is a tad younger than he appears." Meta Knight remarked as he sighed, closing his eyes. "He needs a lot of practice. Notice how many matches he lost?"

It was then that they all watched Kirby swing the sandbag, with the sandbag hurdling towards the sun in the clear blue sky as it came back down, landing right on top of Kirby as it flattened him, with everyone wincing.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Jigglypuff asked as she felt bad for her would be boyfriend.

R.O.B. moved his mechanical arms around slowly as he turned his head to Lucario and Meta Knight. "I predict that Kirby has received a lot of damage."

Lucario and Meta Knight glanced at each other as they turned to R.O.B. and nodded in agreement, with all of them noticing the sandbag suddenly exploding as Kirby went blasting off again, the four Smashers wondering what to do in regards to Kirby.

* * *

FAN: And that was the story by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who decided to have it be changed up.


End file.
